


I'll always catch you when you fall

by nerdy_bookworm_1998



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 03:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17717132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdy_bookworm_1998/pseuds/nerdy_bookworm_1998
Summary: This was written for @wishingforahome on tumblr as her prize in the Lost Easter Egg game. The prompt was Peter's first mission with the team after the dusting and it's rough so reader cheers him up





	I'll always catch you when you fall

Growing up as the daughter of the infamous Tony Stark meant that I never had a lot of friends. So when everyone came back after the whole Dusting situation and Dad invited Peter and Aunt May to come to live at the Avengers Tower, well let's just say that I was pretty much over the moon to have another teenager around to talk to.

Thanos had been dead for just over a month and I could see everyone still reeling with the aftershock of undoing all the problems the oversized purple grape had caused. Hell, some days even I couldn't get out of bed, let alone try to save the world, again.

It was a warm and sunny Saturday morning, Peter and I had decided to head over to the compound to make use of the ginormous swimming pool and home theatre that had been installed when the compound was first built. We had planned an entire day for just the two of us. But those plans quickly flew out the window when alarms went off as soon as we set foot in the common room.

Before we could ask Friday what was going on Dad came rushing in, making a beeline for the two of us. "Time to suit up kid, we just got word of an alien hostage situation in Brazil, and we need you with us. Wheels up in twenty," he says to Peter before hurrying away, probably to his lab. Peter looks at me with wide eyes, this would be his first mission since being back and I could see just a hint of fear in his warm brown eyes. I take his hands into my own, keeping my voice as calm and steady as possible. "Everything's gonna be fine Pete, you're gonna do great, I believe in you, babe." I wrap my arms around his waist in a soft hug and kiss his cheek.

Fifteen minutes later I'm standing in the hangar as I watch the team prepare to leave. Dad and Peter walk in together, conversing in low voices, probably already thinking of new upgrades to the suits and weapons. Dad steps over to me first, giving me a tight hug. "Take care of him," I whisper in his ear. He gives me a quick nod and a "take care kiddo," before boarding the jet, leaving me and Peter alone. He wraps his arms around me in a tight bear hug, dropping a kiss on top of my head. "Take care of him, and I love you," I whisper in his ear, squeezing my eyes shut to keep the tears from falling. "I love you too, and I will" he whispers before boarding the jet just in time for takeoff.

The team was gone for most of the day, so I busied myself with baking every and anything I could think of while catching up on episodes of Once Upon A Time on Netflix. It was mid-afternoon when Friday announced that the jet was five minutes out. I raced down to the hangar, reaching it just as the jet touched down and the back door opened. As everyone filed out I could see they were all a little battered and bruised, with a few scrapes here and there, but it was the look in their eyes that told me what I needed to know; it was rough. The last to exit was Peter, his face almost blank if not for the red-rimmed look in his eyes.

As I reached out to touch him, he flinched away and my heart sank. I watched him walk out the door, ignoring the worried look the others gave him as he passed. "This one didn't go so well; something happened but he refuses to talk. Maybe give him some time to himself before you talk to him," Bucky says quietly beside me, I hadn't even noticed him approach. I nod slowly before making my way to my room, I didn't want the others to see my heart breaking because I couldn't help my own boyfriend.

I must have fallen asleep because when I wake the sun had set, bathing my room in a pretty lavender. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," I recognize Wanda's voice by the door as I slowly sit up and get my bearings. "No, it's okay Wanda, come in. What's wrong?" She flashes a brief smile as she crosses the room to sit by my side. "It's Peter, I know why he locked himself in his room. On the mission, there was this girl who looked very much like you, and she got hit by some shrapnel, we couldn't save her, and she died in his arms. The others don't know this, I wouldn't have known either except his thoughts are so loud right now, I couldn't shut him out. He's hurting, y/n, blaming himself for what something that is not his fault. Maybe it would be best if you go talk to him," her voice is soft and tinged with worry.

I lay a comforting hand on her arm and give her a soft smile. "Thank you, sestra, I'll talk to him. In the meantime though, please keep this between us?" "Of course," she nods before leaving. I take a few deep breaths before standing up and going to gather supplies.

Armed with snacks, drinks, and some of the treats I had made earlier, I make my way to Peter's door. Knowing he probably wouldn't let me in, I call out, "Friday, please open the door." With a click, the door opens to reveal a completely dark room. By knowing his room as well as my own, I walk over to his desk and switch on the light, putting down everything in my arms before walking over to his bed.

Peter is curled up on his side with his back facing me. I sit down on the edge of the bed and gently run my hand through his soft curls. After a while, he slowly relaxes and turns to face me. "I'm here sweetheart, I'm not going anywhere. You don't have to tell me what happened, I just want you to know that I'm here for you, no matter what. So how about we forget about everything for a while and just be Peter and Y/N?" He gives me a watery smile and a nod. We move all the food to the bed and Peter grabs a blanket for us to cuddle under as I have Friday queue up the Lord of the Rings trilogy on Netflix.

Soon we're both quoting the lines to each other, laughing at the jokes, and at each other as we each try to distract the other with tickles and soft, lazy kisses. As we're waiting for Return of the King to load, Peter turns to me with a serious expression. "Y/N? Thank you. For everything. I honestly don't know what I'd do without you angel." "There's nothing to thank me for, I'll always be there to catch you when you fall, just like I know you'd do for me," I kiss him softly before snuggling back into his arms, "Now hush, I wanna watch Smeagol murder Deagol." At this he lets out a loud laugh, burying his face in my hair. "You're so weird, but that's okay because you're my weirdo," he says before planting a quick peck on my head then snuggling down into the bed for the rest of the movie.


End file.
